


Make Me

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex is tense.  Cody knows how to get him to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

“Would you just kriffing stop that shit?” Cody snaps, and he would regret it immediately if not for the rebellious fire that blazes bright in Rex’s eyes.

“Why don’t you make me?” Rex growls right back at him.  He looks like he’s ready for a fight, and he tenses further as Cody crosses the room in a step, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him back against the wall to crush their lips together in a bruising kiss.  In seconds, he has the belt of Rex’s uniform off and wrapped around the captain’s wrists, the D-rings keeping it tight, despite his half-hearted struggles.  It’s not a set of binders, but he doesn’t just keep those laying around his quarters, so the belt will have to do, holding Rex’s hands trapped behind his back and keeping him still.

He finally pulls back, narrowing his eyes.  “Now, are you going to behave yourself, or am I going to have to gag you too?”  They both know he’ll do it, he’s done it before when Rex couldn’t keep his mouth in check.

“No.”  

There’s a spark of defiance in Rex’s eyes, and Cody tugs on the end of the belt.  “What was that,  _ Captain _ ?”

“No  _ sir _ .”  He can feel the tension radiating off Rex, and he pulls back a little, searching his eyes.  Rex gives him a little nod, and he settles back into his space, their blacks the only thing separating them now.  

Cody kisses him again, keeping one hand wrapped around the belt and the other at the back of Rex’s neck, gripping tight enough to hold him in place.  He’s not sure what set him off this time, but the look on Rex’s face had promised trouble from the second he walked into Cody’s room.  “You remember our word, yeah?”  At his nod, he kisses him again, just as roughly as before.  Rex responds enthusiastically, but he doesn’t move - that’s good, Cody doesn’t know if he wants to come up with some kind of discipline for him when they’re both wound so tight.  He steps back, earning a soft whine from his partner.  “I’m not going anywhere,” Cody promises, and he relaxes.  He slides a hand under Rex’s shirt, tugging it free of his waistband and pushing it up.  They’ve always been well-coordinated from their Academy days, and it only takes him a second to work Rex’s shirt over his head, but he leaves it wrapped around his biceps as a second restraint.  

Rex shudders under his touch as Cody runs a calloused hand over his chest to the zip of his pants.  “Cody-  _ Commander _ ,” he says softly, and his stern expression relaxes a little into something more eager, “Please.”  He doesn’t usually start the begging this early, but he clearly needs this more than Cody thought.  He hums under his breath and kisses Rex again, taking the opportunity to unzip his pants and wrap a hand around his cock, already hard and hot.  Rex moans, and that only pushes Cody to growl low in his throat, stroking him as he kisses and bites at his bared throat, Rex’s head falling back against the wall.  He sucks a bruise into the hollow of his shoulder, dark enough to last through the next few days, even with their accelerated healing.  He leaves a few more over Rex’s chest, smirking a little at the soft whimpers breaking from his lips.  Good, now they’re getting somewhere.  

He pulls away to tug Rex’s pants off completely, before guiding him to his bunk and bending him over it.  “Stay there,” he orders, and steps back to undress, his eyes running over the picture the captain presents.  Fucking hells, Rex looks good like this, firm muscles twitching as he fights to stay perfectly still, tan skin accented with freckles and scars and contrasting with his bright blond hair.  He leaves him there for a few minutes, taking his time in stripping down and folding his clothes to set them aside.  He grabs a bottle of lubricant, slicking up his fingers before he takes another moment to stroke himself, groaning softly.  Rex bites his lip hard as he hears it, clearly trying not to beg again.  Cody takes pity on him, teasing his hole for just a second before slipping a finger inside.  He’s efficient as he opens him up - they both want this,  _ now _ .  It only takes him a few minutes before he slips his fingers out.  “Ready?”

“Yes sir.”  Rex’s breath hitches and he moans again, low and shaky as Cody slides in.  It’s tight, but there’s little pain as he tries to relax, trapped and willingly helpless beneath the commander.  “Fuck,” he hisses, and Cody groans before he starts to  _ finally fucking move. _  The air in the room is hot and heavy, almost electric as they move together, Cody snapping his hips to fuck him hard and fast.  He leans down, kissing across Rex’s shoulders, sometimes pausing to leave another deep mark, a constellation that stretches over both shoulders and down his back.  Each one takes Rex a little more out of his head, and he can only manage low moans and wordless pleas as Cody takes him apart in the way only he can.  Cody’s hand wraps around his cock again, stroking him in time with his thrusts until Rex arches beneath him, coming with a barely-muffled cry.  He pants softly as Cody follows him over that edge, both of them breathing heavily together for a moment before Cody pulls away.  He keeps a firm, reassuring hand on Rex’s back as he reaches for a nearby towel, cleaning them both up quickly before he tugs off the belt and shirt that have kept Rex bound.  

Cody sits on the bed with Rex leaning into his side, rubbing the pink marks left on his skin and gently massaging feeling back into his hands.  “Better?” he murmurs, and Rex just nods, nuzzling into his broad chest and the crook of his neck.  Cody brushes a kiss to his short hair as he lays back, Rex tucked up against his chest.  “Go to sleep, we’ll talk about this when you wake up, alright?”  He barely gets to finish before Rex is sound asleep, and he wraps his arms around him, holding him close as he stays awake to watch over him.


End file.
